Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver capable of receiving both digital broadcasting and analog broadcasting.
A digital broadcasting receiver for receiving digital broadcasting using a satellite or a terrestrial wave selects an arbitrary broadcasting wave out of a plurality of broadcasting waves which are received through a satellite antenna or a terrestrial wave antenna by a digital tuner, and selects an arbitrary channel out of a plurality of channels included in the selected broadcasting wave by demultiplexing processing, and then takes out a digital signal on the selected channel to output a video/audio signal by decoding the digital signal.
A digital and analog broadcasting receiver comprising an analog tuner for receiving conventional analog broadcasting, together with a digital tuner for receiving digital television broadcasting can be configured. In existent station channel search processing in the broadcasting receiver, a technique for shortening the time required to perform channel search by executing search processing on the side of digital tuner and search processing on the side of analog tuner at the same time by the two CPUs is known (see JP-A-2002-171453).